


MR. AiRPLANE

by tippiet0es



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobbyBI, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippiet0es/pseuds/tippiet0es
Summary: Hanbin (the Great Gatsby of LAW) just loves teasing and getting reaction from Bobby (aka the Mr. Popular of Aviation School) everytime he calls him MR. AIRPLANE....
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 50
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holla....

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

He's been staring at the lovely pair from a distant, they're probably aware of all the attention they're attracting from everyone because of their display of Affection but they could care less.. They're in their own world of bubble where its just them and the universe..

Hanbin's lips curved a smile that never reach his eyes but wide enough to expose his dimples.. Reaching for his neglected beer, Truth is he doesn't get along with alcohol but sometimes he also needs the booze so it doesn't hurt so bad the way he's hurting..

Little did he know that just like him there's another free soul that's also been watching and observing on the sidelines, A person quite similar to him but not quite alike.

Bobby, is more like an acquaintance than a friend, they hang out together in almost every Friday night of their College lives, along with their own squad.. the older is an Aviation student while Hanbin is from the popular kids of Law School together with Kim Jinhwan, the prettiest guy who stole Bobby's heart at first glance while taking Hanbin's heart along obliviously..

Yes Hanbin and Bobby were both secretly inlove with JinHwan but sadly the nonchalant heart-breaker is already in a relationship with KOO JUNHOE, Bobby's cousin and Hanbin's childhood friend.. The couple are very much inlove with each other, almost always inseparable.. 

_**"Can he hold his drink..?? That's already his third bottle.."**_ ChanWoo commented watching Hanbin taking booze after booze while going solo on the bar counter not far from their table.. 

_**"He seemed out of it.."**_ DK replied back watching the subject as well.. 

_**"Should i play with him now..??"** _Bobby playfully suggest gaining a few snickers from the youngsters.. However Yoyo doesn't look impressed.. 

_**"Question is, will he want to play with you..?? That's fucking Kim Hanbin we're talking about Bob....Don't be silly.."**_ He asked back teasing.. Bobby raise a middle finger at the older and wink at him smiling.. 

_**"Let's find out.."** _Leaving his seat with his bottle of beer and headed straight to Hanbin's direction..

He occupied the empty stool beside him, Hanbin didn't even bother acknowledging his presence.. The older didn't find it offensive either, He doesn't mind.. The younger has a reputation afterall. 

_**"That's the third, can you really hold your beer..??"** _He inquired, side eyeing the younger with ease.. 

_**"I payed for it.."** _Hanbin answered shortly, raising the bottle to take another gulp.. Bobby's watching him bemusedly..

_**"Hm, I really don't mind but you know my kids are pretty worried.."**_ Refering to his group, the latter gave their dorection a quick glance for acknowledgement like the usual.. Bobby couldn't help biting his lower lip while his eyes are leisurely exploring Hanbin's flushed face, the latter is currently playing with his tongue on the crook of his lips like a grown habit, He look really good doing it Bobby noticed. 

_**"You raised them well i see...."**_ He commented sardonically but without any hint of malice.. He lick his lips after and Bobby's a little too entertained to look away, Hanbin doesn't seem to mind tho'.. 

_**"Guess you could say that.. What are you doing here alone aniway..??"**_ Bobby changing the subject before it gets weird and awkward between them.. 

_**"I'm not alone tho'....**_ (finally he turn to glance at the other, their eyes meet) _**I have you here.."** _Ending the statement with his signature dimpled smile that made the older chuckle in delight.. 

_**"Hm, not bad.. Bet you've used that lines with girls before to get them into your pants.."** _He teased trying to test the latter's sense of rationality.. He's never talked to Hanbin this long before while he's under the booze, Somehow it made him curious what a 'drunk Hanbin be like.. So far he likes how comfortable they are with each other.. 

_**"Ania.."** _his tone subtle and so does his expression.. Bobby don't know if he's being honest or just a good liar.. He can't figure him out..

_**"Kim Hanbin, do you think I'm dumb..?? Rumor has it.."** _That gained the latter's full attention, he leaned towards him.. Their close proximity gave Bobby a little goosebumps in the back of his neck.. 

_**"Hm,what do they say about me then..??"** _He almost whispered, there's glimmer of curiosity and enthusiasm in his eyes.. 

_**"That you're the Great Gatsby of Law, The CASANOVA.."**_ He informed, they're looking at each other and for the first time Bobby felt Hanbin's superiority towards him.. It was strange.. 

_**"Do you wanna know a secret..??"** _The younger uttered eyes never left Bobby's face, He gestured the older to come closer and so Bobby did.. Hanbin leans further that Bobby could literally feel his breath against his skin.. 

_**"..You look really hot right now.."** _He whispered to Bobby's ear, the latter almost choke hearing it.. He couldn't speak, suddenly he lost his tongue.. But Hanbin didn't stop there.. 

_**"And do me a favor, don't just listen to rumors, Guess I will keep thinking about you tonight.."**_ Snatching the beer on Bobby's hold that has been forgotten, Raising it to his lips making sure the older's attention is fully his, He gave it a little lick before gulping it down while staring at Bobby's eyes.. 

_**"Goodnight Mr. Airplane...."** _Handing back the bottle to the other and took his leave without looking back.. 

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️


	2. Chapter 2

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

The incident keep playing on Bobby's head like a broken record.. Specially when he's alone, He couldn't forget the look on Hanbin's face while downing his beer.. It's as if he's daring and taunting him at the same time.. The way he licked the bottles lip makes Bobby restless.... Sometimes as funny as it sounds he actually wish its his own lips that Hanbin's getting intimate with and not the stupid beer bottle.. 

_**"FUCK..??!!"**_ He growled, kicking the air as he shift and shuffles to get a better position in his bed.. It's been three months since the last time he had that ridiculous encounter with the Law student but it seemed like it just happened yesterday cuz the memory lingers to him vividly.. 

_**"UGH, THAT FUCKER..??!!"** _He groaned currently sporting another boner courtesy of whatever evil fuckery Hanbin casted on him.. 

He used to be cool even cooler than Hanbin.. 

Bobby swings both ways, He's on top of his game, He runs the world of Aviation like a King for fuck sake.. 

He's had a fair share of one night stands with girls and guys too, but he never bottomed, it's not that he's scared to be on the recieving end but he just hasn't met a guy that would make him submit..

He also hasn't been into any serious relationship like the way JU-NE and JinHwan have.. Sometimes he wonders what it feels like to have that person, That person they call your other or better half, Maybe if he met JinHwan earlier he's the one playing JU-NE's part.. He knock his head on the headboard for even thinking like that.. He should be happy for the couple.. They're both special to him..

Life must go on, He must move forward.. Pining over his unrequited love won't benefit him anything it will just keep tormenting his heart.. Maybe there's someone out there that truly belongs to him.. Someone that can love him the way he wants to be loved..

Another Friday night goes by, went on and ended.. 

He hasn't seen the couple nor heard from them (neither Hanbin) it's not like they're supposed to update him about their whereabouts but it's still good to not overthink things.. 

_**"The Law kids must be in one room bleeding dry right now.. I haven't seen them in what seemed like forever not even JU-NE when he's just one class apart from us____"**_ Yun halted from his story telling when someone caught his attention. 

_**"And look who we have here...."**_ They all turn their heads in unison expect Bobby who won't be bothered, just downing his beer..

Jaewon made his entrance that nobody asked for, taking the empty seat beside Bobby who's obviously not happy about it.. He hated the guy with all his gut no reason or explanation he just hated him and that's that.. 

_**"Hey, Mr. Airplane.."** _The older greeted smiling widely (displaying his beautiful set of teeth that if given a chance Bobby would love to punch out of his entire gums) at him completely aware how his presence irks the hell out of the latter. 

_**"You don't get to fucking call me that.."**_ The younger snarled immediately, there's noway he'll let the guy think he can feel comfortable around him as if they're friends cuz they will never be. 

_**"Whoah whoah easy there tiger.... Is that a secret code only you and Binie share..??** _(there's an obvious amusement and mockery on his tone, not taking the younger seriously) _ **OK my bad he didn't tell me that.. "** _Jaewon stated cooly, leaning back on his chair to give Bobby more space cuz even tho' he's certain the other won't attack him like a hooligan he still need to be more cautious, They've known each other since gradeschool and Bobby never once like him and he don't even know why. 

_**"Hyung, why are you here..?? Aren't you supposed to be studying right now..??"**_ Chanwoo inquired, a frown plastered on his face while glancing at his brother, he's aware how Bobby is so allergic of his hyung that's why as much as possible he don't want them being around each other cuz he amdires them both and he don't want them getting in each others throat whenever they can.

_**"What do you mean..????**_ (Won ask back, raising a brow) _**JUNHWAN proly be honeymooning right now and you want me to torture myself..????**_ (everyone's silent all ears on him, he always loves the attention that he can't help but smile, that one annoying villain smile he puts on display effortlessly Bobby almost twist his neck for it if not for Chanu's pleading eyes) _**Noway, I'd rather get wasted and pass out besides I don't self study....**_ (helping himself with a can of beer that's freely chilling on one of the ice buckets on top of their table, the guys are just watching him) _**We do it by pair and mine wasn't available either...."**_ He informed as if they're actually asking before taking his first sip of booze for the night but he stop midway and clung his beer to Bobby's just to annoy him some more and to top it all when the guy gave him a murdering glare he spared him a smile accompanied with a wink as he finally down his drink.. 

How Bobby wanted to rip him apart he had no idea, Jaewon is careless and carefree, a person who don't give a fuck about anyone's opinion, the more people hates him the more willing he irritates them and getting such reaction from the Aviation squad is already rewarding for him, He's not doing it by purpose tho' he really like all of them cuz they take good care of his dongsaeng, it's just that they don't get along as much as he wants them to, he's part of Hanbin's group to begin with and those two majors will never be in peace. 

They're all staring at him.. Three pairs of curious eyes seeking for answers boring holes on him, there's just no way of getting out of there he figured.... 

_**"Ooh y'all don't know shit..????** _(Jaewon 01 poo R9scoe chortles, getting a better position) _**Should i educate fools now too..??"**_ Sarcasm apparent on his tone resulting the guys to scowl inluding ChanU. 

_**"Hm**_ , (snickers followed, he's enjoying this so much too bad Hanbin isn't around to witness how he got them all wrap around his palm, the younger would've been so proud of him) _**I like the look on your faces right now just as much as i like getting the upper hand____"** _Bobby's already grabbing his collar in a tight grip, damn the dude got zero chill. 

_**"Speak before i break your neck Jaewon.."** _Bobby uttered in gritted teeth, tagging harder on to the latter's collar, almost lifting the guy agaisnt his seat.. The rest are just watching even ChanU remained silent biting his lower lip hoping the two wont go that far, that is if his brother won't add fuel to Bobby's fire. 

_**"You think i'm scared..????** _(letting out a small chuckle) **_YAH Kim Jiwon.... I'm not taking Law for no reason, just what do you take me for..??_** (he proceeds taunting the other but he's not gonna lie, this Bobby is giving him chills right now he's just great at hiding them) _**And mind you, it's Hyung for you Bob____"** _The younger's already lifting him by his collar even Donghyuk who's been silently observing all this time rose from his seat looking alarm and ready to meddle but Yun is quick enough to keep the younger on his spot. 

Bobby succeeded to get the older off of his seat, they're now both standing with his tight grip still restraining the latter from any movement, but the annoying grin Jaewon continue sporting didn't falter either, it only makes the younger more piss that he already is.. Forcefully dragging him forward levelling their eyes.. 

_**"You're not that type of person.. You think I don't see through you..?? Dude I can read you like an open porn.."** _Jaewon keeping his cool, he's either a great pretender or just a stupid troublemaker, everybody that knows Bobby won't dare get to his bad side but here he is playing the devil with fire.

They've been gaining a lot of attention from the crowd but since they're both from the two scariest squad and department no one really wants to get involve.. They can just stop and stare. 

The older could see how Bobby grits his teeth and clench his jaw, he's even probably choking him in his head at the moment. 

Jaewon is actually in awe of how much control the younger has, he's self aware how insufferable he can get that even Hanbin can't stand him most of the time which causes them to throw punches and a series of kicks to one another but seeing Bobby and testing his patience is surprising for him.. He's heard tons of claims and rumors about the guy as well, a bastard of few words, a fucking ray of sunshine for all the girls that wants to be in his pants but he's deadly.. No wonder Hanbin is so interested on him he thought. 

_**"Hm, you can curse out loud too i don't mind, Hanbin feeds me tons of it daily.. It doesn't hurt anymore.."** _He shared thoughtfully almost loosing his balance when the latter toss him aside like a doormat and resume his seat like nothing happen. 

_**"Oh trust me you deserve it.."** _Bobby sneered gulping the last content of his beer and crushing the can without a sweat while eyeing Jaewon as if indirectly threatening him with it. Point taken but he won't say that out loud. 

_**"Ok I'll talk but its not for free.."** _Jaewon reconsiders, maybe just MAYBE the little show Bobby did got into him, he just have to play his cards carefully. 

_**"What do you want..??"** _It's ChanU's time to speak this time, the sibling shared one quick g jj Mlance towards each other, the rest are just watching, Bobby maintained his uninterested expression opening another can of beer. 

_**"Donghyuk is really pretty,** _(there, he succeeded gaining Bobby's full attention back) _**I told Hanbin once about it and he almost killed m_____"**_ Before he could finish Bobby's already straggling him, the guys trying to separate them but Jaewon really pressed the wrong botton this time and the younger has no problem choking him until he's gone breathless.. Donghyuk pleading for mercy that went in vain cuz Bobby's done humoring the bitch out of Jaewon. 

_**"I will end you...."** _

_**"Hm,i told you.. You're not that person stop acting like you have a criminal mind, What's so wrong about me admiring your brother..???? He's really pretty you kn____"** _Before a punch could land on his face Donghyuk is already between them face to facw with his brother, eyes pleading earnestly while Yun scurries to collect Jaewon making sure the guy has a generous amount of distant from the still fuming Bobby. 

_**"Hyung please enough,** _(hands rubbing each of his hyung's form arms trying to calm him down) _**don't do this.... You promised, remember..??"** _Bobby just stared back at him, clenching on a tight fist that if only looks could kill Jaewon would've been dead by now and ChanU might've been regretting the day he took him under his wing. 

_**"One date that's all i want.."** _Jaewon voice out, the siblings before him snap their heads towards him both glaring, one in anger while the latter is pacifying him with it.. 

_**"GO TO HELL...."**_ Bobby strongly reprimands ready to pounce at the guy but Donghyuk is determined to keep him still not to mentiom how Yun is blocking Jaewon really well and so does ChanU. 

_**"OK.. Guess I'm done here...."**_ Jaewon responded trying to fix his already too crumpled collar, pulling up the sleeves esxposing both his elbows and on his cue to leave.. He pats ChanU over the younger's shoulder and spared him a wide smile reassuring him he's alright before he turn his back.. 

_**"Wait.. Let's date...."** _

_**"YAH ARE YOU NUTS..??!!"**_ Bobby exclaimed in protest, even Yun and Chan were taken a back, the maknae had long noticed of how his brother seem to fancy his friend, he couod see how he stares at him in a way that could sends shivers down his spine sometimes, he fugured the way the older keeps mentioning Donghyuk in every conversation the oblivious guy isn't supposed to be involve and hearing it directly still surpsises him a little or maybe shitless just cuz he knows Bobby would really break his brother's neck if he keeps imposing about his interest. 

_**"Shutup hyung it's just a date..** _(he scolds the older that couldn't help Jaewon from beaming in delight but Donghyuk gave him one sharp look that he finds so hot he almost pop a boner) _**Now tell us what you know before i get impatient and trust me i'm gonna be the one punching your face.."**_ The younger stated fiercely which is so out of his character, the guy is such an angel for god sake and he turns completely the opposite but Jaewon has a knack of being a dick he whistles looking really pleased, Bobby didn't like it one bit. 

_**"Ooh feisty i like that.."** _Jaewon replied how Bobby wanted to erase the stupid grin painted on his face but Donghyuk won't give him the pleasure. 

**"So...."**

_**"So what..????**_ (Donghyuk half yelled surprising Yun and Chan in the process, too tired of all Jaewon's flirty antics) _**Fucking speak up and cut all your unnecessary dramas.."** _He stated bluntly, crossing his arms agaisnt his chest anticipating for a people reply that if he don't get Jaewon woukd have to pay for it and he's nit even kidding.. 

Everyone's staring at Jaewon, all looking expectant, its as if any wrong move he makes wil be the end for him.. Hopefully not. 

_**"OK but don't tell me i didn't warn y'all...."** _He retrieve his previous seat, motioned eveeyone to take theirs as well and so they did without further exchange of words.. All attention's drawn on him just the way he likes it, he fixed his posture like any villain ready to drop a bomb.... 

_**"JUNHWAN secretly got married earlier today**_ (Yun who's currently taking a sip of his beer choke and snorted some of it, ChanU on the rescue) **_and they took Hanbin away with them.... and as of now,_** (checking his wristwatch) _**they're lawfully wedded."**_

There's a long defeaning silence, no one wants to talk or rather just don't know what to really say on the matter.... It was all too surreal.. Shock to say the very least is a understatement and it's completely undestandable but then there's Jaewon, the bastard still had the audacity to laugh.. Bobby on the other hand is fully blank. 

_**"Y'all should see your faces.. Fuck i should've recorded this.."** _He proceeds chuckling that got Bobby wishing he could just choke himself and die there cuz karma is a bitch but guess the badguys always have to be the last person standing.... 

Jaewon halted when his phone starts vibrating, there's still eyes following him, he fish out the device inside his jeans pocket in furrowed brows wondering who would even try calling him now when he literally got no friends, but the confusion fades away instantly when he saw the caller ID and automatically he's back grinning form ear to ear. 

_**"Oh and speaking of the BESTEST MAN...."** _Excitedly showing them the screen that's blaring **"MY BABY CALLING"** with Hanbin's immaculate photo attatch to it.... 

_**"Hey babe how's the wedding..???? Miss me already..????"** _He happily answered the call, Donghyuk rolled his eyes from the absurdity of the guy sitting across him who almoat risk his life for a date and now openly flirting with somebody else infront of him.. And to top it all the asshole even put the call on loud speaker.

_**"Yes fucker, come fetch me before i lose my sanity here...."** _Hanbin retort back obviously not in the mood for jokes, he sounded differently, the first time they heard him out of his badass Casanova character.. Even the look on Jaewon's face changed drastically, suddenly he doesn't look like seeking for trouble anymore, he looked genuinely worried. He didn't even bid them goodbye as he runs out of the club to get to where he's supposed to fetch Hanbin.. the rest of the guys just watch him untio he disappeared completely....

Bobby however felt something strange in his guts, And in the back of his head a voice insisting it should've been him..

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby said Kim Hanbin can go and fuck himself....
> 
> Princess be so mad LOL..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short short....

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

It's a Saturday night, A night away after the shocking revelation, Bobby don't know but he urged to go back to that club that night and there he is on the same spot where he was the last time.. NO, its always been the same spot guess Hanbin has a sense of territorialism.. He think that's cute.. 

_**"Hey, you alright..??"** _Bobby managed to speak casually taking the same seat before as he recall it.. The bartender immediately drop his drink on the counter before he even ask for it.. He definitely knows his preference by now. 

_**"Hey, Mr.Airplane...."** _Hanbin greeted back, and now that Bobby thought about it, the way he always calls him that specifically does something to his heartstrings.. He actually likes how the nickname rings in his ears when Hanbin is saying it. And the passed almost four months the younger has been occupying his head rent free.... Was it a bad thing..?? That he don't know either, maybe a little because he starts getting sensitive and irritable when he hears rumors about Hanbin.. 

The guy is also popular in the Aviation center since his father is one of the co-founder of the institute but aside from that Hanbin really has a lot of fanboys even the sunbae's are very vocal about it that gets Bobby so mad sometimes. 

Hanbin is extra quiet he noticed, most of the time when they see each other he's always the one who has a lot to say, mostly teasing Bobby about his affairs that he heard left and right, they even used to have a competition about who's having more action and he never tops Hanbin's scandals and rumors..

Another thing Bobby notice is that Hanbin isn't drinking flavored beer this time, he's actually downing the Godfather, subtly rubbing his lips on the rim of the glass in a torturing slow motion damn he didn't have to do that Bobby complains in the back of his head. 

_**"I didn't mean to keep watching you but i can't help it.."** _Bobby confess, wanting to divert the younger's attention away from the alcohol he's trying to knock himself with. They're the only patron occupying the space on that certain corner, even the bar tender is on the other side of the counter serving other party goers.... 

_**"You find me that attractive..??**_ (his more prominent dimple showing but his attention remains on the glass he drop infront of him as if the liquid will change color if he keep an eye on it) _**Wow I'm flattered.."** _He finally looks up to the guy beside him, sparing a smile that dumbass Jaewon calls the ladies killer, not only that, now Hanbin is staring at him with his jaw propped against his palm that's resting on the minibar counter.. His alluring eyes, and the way he's drawn to Bobby is just captivating.. The older is having a hard time not to malfunction, its just so hard these days to act normal with just the mere mention of Hanbin's name and now they're come face to face, almost breathing the same suffocating air.

Damn he had to act fucking normal.. 

_**"Hm, you talked really well for a broken-hearted.."** _Bobby tried, atleast he didn't stutter and Hanbin just gotta have to undress him with his eyes, even the blinds could sense the uprising sexual tension going on between them right now, the younger is a fucking tease biting his lower lip in such a sensual manner while their locking eyes with each other. 

_**"Drink this for me...."** _Hanbin skillfully pushing his drink with grafecul fingers towards Bobby's direction eyes never left the older's smaller ones. 

**_"And if i don't..??"_ **Bobby teases back with a nasty grin watching the younger's finger travel from the glass' rim to the marbled counter and landing to his exposed forearm.. His index and middle finger slowly going back and forth agaisnt his skin that gives him chills and goosebumps.. Goddammit cuz he's starting to get aroused. Hanbin is definitely doing it on purpose. 

_**"I'll look for someone else to do it for me.. You wouldn't want that don't you..??"** _He utters in almost like a whisper, why does everything he does or say sounded senxual..?? Or maybe Bobby is just perverted, He don't know anymore. He's been sexually deprived for the past months cuz apparently he couldn't stomach having sex with somebody else anymore that isn't Hanbin, but the bastard doesn't really have to know that. 

Hanbin sits up properly and reach for his glass again, his eyes remained fix on Bobby as he slowly takes it back to his lips and get a sip.. Watching the older gulps just by seeing him drink seductively and when he's done he push the glass on to the latter's lips right exactly where his lips previously took a sip from and that makes them shared their very first indirect kiss..

The older stayed still for a moment just staring at Hanbin, fucker is smiling and pushing the glass even more and he had no choice but to open his mouth before it crashes onto his teeth.. He down it in one go without breaking their eye contact.

Hanbin looks really satisfied as the older emptied his glass. 

_**"Hm, you're lips are pretty.."** _Hanbin hummed biting his own lip while staring at the latter.. 

_**"But your lips are prettier....**_ (Bobby replied gaining bravado from the alcohol) _**Bet they taste good too.."** _He retort, responding with the same intensity in his gaze mirroring the younger.. He moves closer, the younger has now a perfect view of his peeking thorn tattoo, somehow he's relieved he left 3 bottons out cuz he felt like burning in his chest and obviously the guy infront of him is enjoying the view so much. 

_**"Hm, Bet yours taste better...."**_ It's almost a whisper but Bobby heard it loud and clear.. It did wonders to his insides.. Something twitch down south and Hanbin's eyes didn't miss that.. He smirked at him dimples on display like a red alert reminder, a warning that he's no good.. which could be true, or maybe he's just so good at being bad too.... Who knows.. 

_**"I might really kiss you.."** _Bobby dared to say letting the latter's hand inside his shirt, familiarizing his palm on his firm abs all the way to his chest, even tweeking his nub FUCK.. 

_**"I'll think about it...."** _He mumbled their faces are so close, infact it was close that their lips are almost touching but someone just gotta have to ruin the fucking moment.... 

_**"Hanbin,**_ (a girl patting the guy's shoulder that causes Hanbin to fix his position and turn right back, Bobby's cursing so bad internally) _**you said we'll go out on a date but you never come to ask me out, I'm upset...."** _She said pouting as if that would get her forgiven from ruining such precious moment, too bad she's not aware what her presence just did and someone's internally fuming while silently listening to their conversation. 

Bobby's face couldn't be painted, he just can never have a moment with Hanbin alone, there's always gonna be that bitch that would come to screw it, He finally remembers his beer that's still untouched but before he could bring it to his lips Hanbin snatch it from him with a wink and he can't even get annoyed with it.. He just called the bartender for a drink as he watch the younger's mouth invades the bottle's lip.. That should've been him sucking faces with Hanbin. 

_**"Should i make it up to you then..??"** _Hanbin inquired with a mischievous expression, Bobby's just watching on the sideline and his blood boils abruptly when he sees the younger press the beer bottle agaisnt the girl's exposed thigh and rubbing on it teasingly.. The girl shivers but didn't complain infact she's enjoying it too much.. If only he could pull her hair he would've done it but what would that make him..?? A dick..???? Nah, he couldn't afford that, he's raised by his loving mother that thought him even wonder woman shouldn't be hurt by any man.. 

_**"Ooh,**_ (nodding thoughtfully and acting cute at the same time, God Bobby hates her to death now) **_You owe me one.."_ **She answered tagging Hanbin's collar exposing his tattoo, the guy just let her, how dare she..???? thoughts on Bobby, his irritation got him emptying half of his beer immediately. 

_**"How about a quicky one right now..??"** _Hanbin proposed that got the girl giggling, Bobby in his corner can just roll his eyes. 

_**"I'll wait for you outside.."** _The girl says after popping three bottons of Hanbin's shirt she must've been a thief in her past life for skillfully doing that Bobby thought unimpressed.

The girl just left, Hanbin return back to his position from earlier before she interrupted their conversation and instantly turn towards Bobby, the guy already emptied two bottles wow he must be really thristy, He didn't even spared him a glance. His face sporting a dark expression but he's not going to call Bobby out for it, he got a run.. 

_**"So i guess i'll see you around Mr. Airplane.."** _

_**"KAH...."**_ Bobby replied shortly and before he knows it Hanbin is gone, and Donghyuk's occupying the seat beside him. 

_**"He's already out..??"** _

_**"Lucky bastard,** _(Yun came next taking the other stool beside Bobby) _**he don't even need to move, girls always come and picks him up.."**_

_**"I wonder what magic he had.."** _Chanwoo surprisingly speaks but no one and nothing can revive Bobby's mood anymore. The least thing he wanted to see tonight is Hanbin leaving the club with somebody else but well tough luck the fucker did..

_**"Bet he's really an animal in bed.."**_ Yun concluded after a while unaware of the mad guy beside him getting more piss with every exchange assumptions cuz some stupid scenarios involving Hanbin starts playing in his mind like a friendly reminder why they can't be together. 

_**"Girls won't be all over him if he isn't.."** _Donghyuk's claim is the last straw, Bobby emptied his beer, left some bills and left without saying anything leaving his squad in great confusion, he'll just go home and sleep and Kim Hanbin can go fuck himself.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's actually sulking....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relatively short cuz why not haha....

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Bobby who's still in a bad mood just got out of the shower, the club scenario from earlier keeps repeating inside his head like a broken record.. Slumping himself on to his bed with a heavy heart and a deep sigh.. He has never felt so dejected in his life the way he does now.. He could not believe a KIM HANBIN would mess up his head in the most unexpected way that he himself couldn't even decipher, the bastard is playing with his heart, his mind and his emotions, to top it all he willingly let him.. 

He just want to doze off and forget about everything, forget about Hanbin entirely.. 

He's on his hundred thirty first sheep count when he heard a knock on his door, He abruptly get up on the bed thinking it could be the next door since he's not expecting anyone to come, the boys are still in the club and there's noway it's Mino or Yoon cuz they never knock.. 

Silence comes next Bobby figured it could just be his imagination and return back to his bed but before he could get a better position another series of knocks resonated on his door and this time he's certain someone really is behind that door, He just don't know who and what that person wants in this ungodly hour. On his lazy feet dragging every steps he went for the door and slowly swing it open.. 

There he is the cause and subject of his unnecessary heartache wearing his signature dimpled smile that will either ease his uncertainties or rather adds up to it.. 

_**"Hey MR. AIRPLANE.."** _Hanbin greeted beaming like the morning sunshine expect its already past twiglight time and Bobby is in the mood for dark gray skies and thunderstorms.. 

_**"What are you doing here..??"** _The older inquired coldly not even looking the latter in the eyes that's why he didn't see the twinkle that sparkling onto the latter's beautiful eyes that's currently fixed on him and the infectious smile that followed. 

_**"Hm, you were upset earlier, NO..??**_ (Bobby remained silent, there's noway he's going to lose this time he thought) _**AND you're still upset I could tell.."**_ Eyes still lingering onto the older, he's anticipating for him to look back at him and all be damned cuz the moment he does he 's gonna make sure he'll capture those lips first.. But Bobby just have to be so complicated, focusing his gaze on to the door knob instead.. 

_**"So how's the QUICKY..??"**_ He' s not really interested, just for the sake of asking cuz why would he want to know about Hanbin's shenanigan when he's not even involve in it..?? He's not some freaking masochist.. Or maybe he is cuz he still asked nonetheless what a birdbrain.. 

_**"Hmmm....**_ (He cutely pretend to think) _**it was OK.. Not the best one i had but not so bad..**_ (he even sounded excited like a kid about to tell a story about him sneaking classes Bobby hated that little did he know the younger is just trying to gain his attention that he refuse to give) _**She's pretty good with her mouth too.."** _He added, he almost rejoice seeing how the older is actually gritting his teeth that his jaw is visibly clenching.. That's it Hanbin told himself hoping this time the latter would finally look at him BUT AGAIN TO NO AVAIL, Bobby averted his gaze instead.. He look bored talking to him too, its as if he's only forcing himself to even continue talking to him, he's not even listening.. That actually tugged a little tighter to his heartstrings.. 

God be damned cuz Bobby's already yawning.. Never once he looked at Hanbin.. 

_**"I'm really tired, let's catch up some other time..?? Goodnight Hanbin.."** _Squeezing himself back in to the little space he cracks open, obviously the younger is nowhere near being welcome. 

_**"You're still upset tho'.."** _The latter tried to appeal to make their conversation longer but Bobby's already gripping the door knob, sparing a grin or a fake smile that rather looks more like a scowl, He's pissed to keep it simple and Hanbin is awarw of it he's not blind nor dumb afterall.. 

_**"Hm, goodnight.."** _he went inside and close the door glad enough he didnt raise his head to meet Hanbin's desperate eyes..

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where the drama proceeds....

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Hanbin knocks, subtle but constant.. a knock that you know the person won't stop doing it until you give in and open for them and that's exactly what Bobby did.. he opens the door for the second time for him but he didn't step out of it, stucking himself between the little crack he provided, not letting his guard down even if he had to bite his tongue.. 

_**"What..??"** _

_**"Aren't you going to invite me in..??"** _Hanbin tried pushing his luck, and after what seem like an eternity the older lifted his head and their eyes finally meet which he secretly regret doing, there's a glimmer of dullness onto the younger's orbs, like its missing the glow it used to have, he's not quite sure what causes it or if it has something to do with how he's currently treating him but give him a break cuz in his defense he's upset and hurting too.. Who does Hanbin think he is..???? After choosing to be with some bitch on the club and left him hanging after flirting with him he expect Bobby to accept his shit with arms wide open..???? NO FUCKING WAY.... He's not his bitch, nor was he ever going to be his....

_**"Bye Hanbin.."** _He closes the door again, Hanbin, as persistent as he can get knocks it again, He's gonna make it clear that he as well could play whatever game Bobby is trying to confuse him with.. He knows he's upset with him, that's given and it would eat him out if he didn't figure out what he actually did that is upsetting the latter.. He wants to hear it coming from him and they're not ending the night on a cold note, Hanbin won't let it happen.. He's not standing their in the cold of the night contemplating for hours to gain nothing.. 

_**"What do you want..????"** _Annoyance apparent in his tone and features. 

_**"You tell me, What do you want..??"** _Hanbin ask back, there was never a person who he tolerated to treat him the way the older is treating him at the moment, he doesn't like being taken lightly, he doesn't care if its somebody else that's giving him such cold treatment even if its JU-NE or Jinhwan but not Bobby.. He couldn't stand even just the thought of it..

_**"You're annoying...."** _Was what the latter responded as a matter of factly, but that only adds up to his confusion, it doesn't explain why he's suddenly treating him indifferently..

_**"And you're really upset.... Do you somehow like the girl who approached me at the____ "**_ His phone rings, he answered it.. Putting it on speaker.. Bobby look away with sullen expression painted on his face that didn't go unnoticed. 

_**"I really had fun tonight.."** _The girl on the other line chimed in glee, Bobby might've rolled his eyes a little too hard he almost see stars.. 

_**"That's good to hear, I had fun too.."** _The younger replied.

He's convinced Hanbin is fucking shameless, the nerve of the jackass to keep flirting right before his eyes.. Bobby's internally fuming..

_**"Can we do it again..?? I mean if you're not so busy.."** _The girl sounded hopeful however Bobby's also hoping in crossed fingers that Hanbin would just say no for once.. Its already irritating that he's with him again but the latter is downright wooing somebody else, he's not some kind of a props for fuck sake.. 

_**"Sure....** _(Bobby clenched his fist that's buried inside the pocket of his sweatpants, He's a heartbeat away from shutting the door straight on Hanbin's face) _ **You know where to find me...."**_ He uttered with a friendly tone that irks Bobby even more, Great just when he thought his night couldn't get any worst here comes this asshole proving him wrong.. 

_**"Hm, goodnight.."**_ Hanbin ended the call, phone back in his pocket to give the older attention, Like nothing happened sporting his dimpled smile like as if that would make up for anything, NO NOT THIS TIME, Bobby's had enough bullshit for the night.. He just want to slam the door and maybe break Hanbin's nose in the process and he'll call it quits, he's breaking his heart too so that'll make them even, NO..???? But of course that's just all in his head, how could he possibly hurt the younger when he's already harbouring feelings for him even if its just one sided, Love isn't supposed to be asking anythung in return, wait_____did he just put Love and Hanbin together in his head..???? Oh fuck. 

**_"Sorry about that, its ungentleman to ignore a girl calling, i'm pretty sure you know about ethics.."_** He reasoned, sure Hanbin sure Bobby wanted to mock but he doesn't have the energy for that, he hates him right now but he couldn't afford to retaliate, he shouldn't have entertained his stupid feelings, he should've stop himself from falling, he shouldn't have let his heart lead him on cuz the bitch give bad directions, too bad Bobby's already lost in Hanbin's eyes even before he realized.. And now he's so in too deep there's no way out. He just gotta muster how to be a great pretender and pretend he's ok, well he's not and it shows apparently.. 

_**"Go home Hanbin, goodnight____"** _But before he's able to close the door Hanbin grabs his arm that's holding the knob, cold fingers against his wrist, soft thumb rubbing onto his pulse how did he even manage to find it..?? That Bobby would never know but it makes him wonder how long the younger has been out there in the cold before he decides to knock on his door..???? He's mad, jealous, annoyed and sulking but he couldn't help but worry.. Hanbin wouldn't know aniway..

_**"Did i say something that you didn't like..??"** _Hanbin voicing out his confusion Bobby didn't say a word..

_**"Did i do something wrong..??"** _He probe, obviously there is and this time he knows the older is not just upset in the simplest form, its beyond that but he still don't know why, and it's already killing him, he needs to know, he needs to fix it before it gets really serious.. He wants to fix it, he wants to fix them that is. (But what are they..????) 

THEY, who almost kissed.... 

_**"No, so go home.. I'm tired.."** _Dragging those words out of his throat voice hoarse and gravelly. 

_**"Then why are you so upset with me..??"** _

_**"I'm not upset OK,**_ (there he said it with vigor, guess he's a terrible liar too cuz he doesn't look like what he claimed to be) **_go home._..."**

_**"You are.."**_ The younger insist, he is getting annoyed as well, not used to rejection and getting driven away.. 

_**"No I'm not..!!!!"** _Bobby snarled a little too loud even for his liking, God he didn't mean it but if that's the only way for Hanbin to leave him alone he'll suck it up.. 

_**"Yes, you are.."** _Surprisingly he remained calm but his words are firm and the look in his eyes, intimidating. 

_**"Go to hell Hanbin, you can fuck whoever you want.. I don't care..!!!!"**_ He snapped yet he couldn't believe what just went out if his mouth, did he really just confess..???? He don't think so.. But he could feel his face getting hotter all the way to his ears down to his neck, what had he done..???? Damn him and his stupid mouth.. 

He couldn't look at Hanbin anymore he's so ashamed of himself ..

_**"Hm,**_ (a lopsided smile painted on his face) _**don't you..?? Really..??"**_ Hanbin is amused, he never thought the older could be this cute and defensive.. he's always known him to be a badass and he's being the compete opposite of it.. If only he could smooch him right there and then he'd longer.. 

_**"Should i go then..?? She's really hot, it's actually hard to resist her.."** _The younger continue testing the waters, there's a part if him somewhere in his got saying Bobby likes him too not just as a friend but more and beyond that.. 

That it wasn't just one-sided foreign feelings after all.. 

_**"Fuck off..!!!!"** _Bobby scowled still blushing cherry red, he's too cute with his protruding lips along with his peeking bunny teeth.. Hanbin will never forget how beautiful a jealous Bobby is.. 

The sulking continues, his grip on the door knob loosening and Hanbin took his chance forcing himself between the door and the older's figure..

They're now too close for comfort.. Bobby's eyes widen realizing his mistake, how can he forget Law students are the biggest opportunists goddammit.. Not to mention Hanbin is fucking bold and daring, eliminating every space between them.. The older almost pinned on the wall as he steps back everytime the latter takes one step forward.. 

_**"You're really hot when you're mad.."** _Snaking one arm on to the older's waist but Bobby slap his roaming hand away as if Hanbin's touch can burn him.. 

_**"Don't fucking touch me with your filthy hands you just used on somebody else Hanbin...."**_ He sounded accusatory, Hanbin decided not to prod, raising both his arms in surrender but the smile on his face didn't falter, He thinks Bobby looks adorable.. 

_**"Hm, hold me then.."** _

_**"Why would i do that..????"** _Bobby scoff, his patience long gone out of the window.. 

_**"Cuz i can't kiss you properly if you don't keep me still.."** _Hanbin muttered in a serious manner, Bobby almost lost it.. 

_**"And you think i will let you do that..???? You're delusional.."** _The person infront of him is giving him a headache.. He can't stand him no matter how tempting he looks like.. He needs to get a grip, this is definitely not the time to be a hoe, at least not infront of Kim fucking Hanbin, you're supposed to be mad at him the idiot told himself. 

_**"Kiss me then.."**_ The younger said bluntly the latter is taken aback for a sec but he didn't let Hanbin see through him, or maybe he could read him like an open book.. Who knows..???? 

_**"Fuck you..!!!!"** _Was all he could muster, his head is hazy breathing the same air as Hanbin is definitely not good for his health, he feels giddy, hot and Hanbin is stupid hot it doesn't even make sense.. 

_**"OK kiss me then you can fuck me too.."**_ Hanbin proposed, Bobby is speechless.. Is he fucking kidding him right now..?? Is this just a prank..?? He has no idea how the older had wanted to do inhumane things to him when he's alone on his bed, how many times he dreamt about Hanbin beneath him withering moreover how he fantasized about the younger riding his dick like its his sole purpose to live and here he is blubbering such things, Bobby want to laugh, Hanbin don't know exactly what he's getting himself into or that's so Bobby thought.. 

_**"Should i say please..??"** _Hanbin questions from the lack of response from the latter.. 

_**"KOJO...."**_ Bobby stated not really meaning it, he only said it because he's in the verge of snapping Hanbin's neck and kiss the life out of him.. 

_**"You're a hard to get, I like that.."**_ Hanbin again move closer, Bobby's nowhere to escape he's already cornered, caged even and this time he let him, its exhausting to keep arguing and dodging someone who doesn't know how to give up or give in.. Hanbin is someone who gets what he wants, whatever way he wants them, its not that he don't know how and when to stop, he just don't really include it in his vocabulary.. He's persistent and knows how to charm his way which the older can't really deny but he chose to not say a word or it will only boost the latter's ego..

_**"You want to hear a secret..??"** _He whispers, lips ghosting against the lobe of the older's ear, Bobby's fighting the urge to squirm from the contact.. What a fucking tease..

_**"I'm fucking hard right now,**_ (pushing his middle forward just enough for Bobby to feel his erection, the older gulp right after, what the fuck he's hard as rock) _**I've been fucking hard when i left you there do you know that..??"** _Biting his helix that made Bobby gasp for air if not for Hanbin securing him by the waist he could've sworn he'd fall flat on to the floor.. 

Hanbin come face to face with him the tip of their noses almost touching, the dullness in his eyes are now replaced with desire and he knows he's no better.. the guy before him is alluring, every feature of his entirety were captivating, its weird but just the younger's gaze could turn him lethargic..

_**"You made me so hard Jiwon...."** _He boldly admits, Bobby don't know how to respond to that, his brain wouldn't cooperate and so does his tongue, he's just staring at the latter with furrowed brows and unreadable expression.. 

_**".. You still don't believe me..??"** _Hanbin ask, they're now having a staring competition, without batting an eye the younger manage to fish out his phone, dialled without breaking the eye contact, he'll do what it takes to prove a point.. 

_**"Hanbin..??"** _The familiar voice from earlier Bobby recall.. No one dares to blink, both stubborn and competitive.. 

_**"Hey Noah, I just want to know if you're feeling better now.."**_ Hanbin's words are simple yet it sounded piercing on Bobby's ears, his gaze almost boring holes on his face.. If he don't know better he'd think the latter would beat him shitless, thank goodness that's not the case.. 

_**"That's so sweet of you, yes i'm good.. Thank you for listening to me earlier..** _(Bobby looks confuse, eyes seeking for answers) _**Our conversation helped a lot.. I'm really glad i can always rant to you without feeling worthless,**_ (even if they couldnt see her, they know she's smiling while uttering those words, somehow Bobby's connecting the dots and what the hell, if his hearing it right and his intuition is correct which he keep denying earlier cuz he wants to keep getting mad it only means he's stupidly jealous for nothing) _**you always make me feel that i'm better than what i actually thought about myself..**_ (sincerity apparent in her voice, Hanbin let out a smile, a genuine one at that) _ **i think you should consider shifting to Psychology Mr. Lawyer.."**_ She added jokingly Bobby felt out of place, he wants to get away cuz it seems like he's eavesdropping but the younger keep him still in his spot.. He tried to yank his arm back since he's stronger than Hanbin but the latter glared at him and that made him retreat, what a simp. 

_**"But i thought you said you want me to be your lawyer and make sure that deuchebag will rot in jail..??"** _Hanbin jokes back and that caught Bobby's attention, he really need an explanation a detailed one for sure.. This isn't just a simple misunderstanding anymore.. There's a lot of people apparently involved and he's not even aware of it, it was supposed to be just a childish fight with Hanbin that he wants to last until he gets desperate from missing him, that's the original plan, a dumb one and he's an idiot.. And he's still jealous.. 

_**"Maybe you could do both..?? I'll pay extra i promise.."** _She continue to humor him, Bobby don't know how well they know each other but from the looks of it they're obviously close, infact so close it bothers him.. He shouldn't be, but he can't help it.. His possessive ass won't let him. 

_**"Alright,** _(eyes wandering towards the older, receiving a glare, he knows the latter is getting bored listening) _**i'll think about it,** _(Bobby push Hanbin's face away when he moves forward to tease him, the older attempted to leave but he got pulled by the waist that ended into a backhug, this time no more protest from the older) _**you should be sleeping now its been a long day and night for you, i'll see around.."**_ Hanbin's a little distructed by Bobby's masculine scent, he smells so good.. 

_**"You're the best Hanbin and i mean it, i can't thank you enough i wish i could.."** _

_**"You're always welcome, Sweetdreams Noah.."** _

_**"Sweetdreams to you too Lawyer Kim.."** _

They ended the call at the same time.. Hanbin didn't say a word he just hug the older tighter, leaning his chin on to the latter's shoulder.. Bobby's so warm and cuddly despite of all his hard muscles and firm bone structures. 

_**".... Y, you just talked..??"** _Bobby ask after a while, the younger peck on his temple before he let go so they could face each other but he took the older's hand and lock it with his.. 

_**"And had a midnight snack too.. They would call it a date.."**_ He teased, Bobby glared making him smile..

_**"You're cute when you're jealous.."** _

_**"I'M NOT JEALOUS..??!!"** _

_**"Oh araso, but you're upset.."** _

Bobby heave a deep heavy sigh, (GUILTY OF CHARGE)

_**"I think i told you not to listen to rumors right..??"** _

_**"What do you want me to think..?? You literally left with her, and fuck it cuz you said it yourself a QUICKY..!!!!"** _Trying to defend himself yet again failing.. He seriously sounded like a jealous boyfriend, its a relief Hanbin isn't laughing at him cuz if he does he's throwing hands.

_**"Ooh,** _(while nodding his head) _**Quicky i said that, but did i say fuck..?? No, right.. You assumed.. I should be the one being upset right now, just what do you take me for..??"**_ He ask a little offended.. He usually don't care what people say and think about him but Bobby is a whole different story.. 

_**"A FUCKBOY..??!!"** _Bobby exclaimed, here comes the never ending argument between them they're not even a thing to begin with but they fight like as if someone's cheating.. 

_**"And you're a fucking idiot, a judgmental one.."** _Hanbin retort while the older retaliates by pulling his hand off of his hold too bad the younger is gripping it securely and grin at him so annoying, he can just snarl to get back which Hanbin didn't mind at all.

_**"I could sue you for that.."**_ The younger said. 

_**"Go ahead give it a try.."**_ Bobby daring the latter as if that would terrify him, he knows deep in his heart Hanbin wouldn't do such thing, he likes bluffing people using his course and for the long run that they've known each other this by far the very first time he's using his infamous line to him.. Could he be just tripping or he's really suing..???? Hanbin seem to read what's on his mind by the way he's staring at him with mischievous look on his face 

_**"And I will make sure you'll compensate for it.."** _That gives Bobby the chills still trying to process everything..

_**"But first let me punish you with my mouth.."**_ Pushing the older inside and devoured his lips the same exact time the door closes behind them.. Their movements are quick, intense and rushed.. Pieces of fabrics flying in the air, sloppy wet kisses everywhere..

_**"FUCK HANBIN____**_ (the younger captured his lower lip, biting and sucking on it) _**you're so good at this...."** _He's breathless but couldn't get enough of the kiss and of Hanbin's lips..

_**"Hmmm....you're delicious, just so i thought.."** _Hanbin moaned between their sucking faces..

_**"I used to be an Equestrian bet i'm better at riding your dick Jiwonie.."** _

_**"I would like to see you try Hanbinie.."** _

They continue making out, lips never parting dragging and grabbing each other right into the back of the door, right into the wall, passionate fiery kisses, grabby hands and burning skin.... Bobby never felt so thrilled just by kissing another guys mouth before, sure he had a few one night stands with other men in the past but Hanbin's lips is incomparable, he tasted nothing like he's ever tasted before, his beautiful luscious lips, his mouth even his tongue feels incredible against his.. He'll never get enough of him.. He'll never get away from him, he don't want to, he'll pray to all the gods and all the higher power for it.. 

They're still kissing as they settle themselves in the couch Hanbin straddling him, they didn't even realize they're no longer wearing anything, the younger's hard dick freely rubbing against his navel and the friction it causes whenever the latter aggressively suck on his mouth only turns him on, his rock hard cock pulsating right on to the center of Hanbin's ass, both moaning from the little waves of sensation crawling through their feverish bodies.. 

It's only been three hours after midnight and they still have the whole space to uncover and the entire universe to discover in tangled bodies right in each others arms..

**i'll stop here cuz i can't write SMUT, LOL....**

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, MR. AIRPLANE....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finale'

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

After that night Bobby and Hanbin didn't see each other again....

Bobby woke up without any traces of Hanbin on his bed, not a single proof that he's been in his room except his scent that continue to lingers in every fabric that he came across with the entire time they were sharing body heat, he even smell like the younger himself..

If only he knew that would be the last time he shouldn't have overslept, if only he knew he'd never see him again he shouldn't have let him go.... 

He don't know what happen between them, he thought they're alright, he thought it's going to be a start of something beautiful between them, well he's always been wrong.. 

Hanbin stops hanging out even with his other friends, even the guys starts noticing things that involves them.. 

Their every Friday night routine continues, the newly-wed JUNHWAN are always inseparable, Donghyuk and Jaewon were no different, although Bobby doesn't change his mind about the guy he could see how happy his brother has been since they start dating for real, Chanwoo as well is wooing a girl from Theatre Arts named Suhyun while Yun is eyeing a Culinary student he only remember as Hayi.. Everyone seem to be hitting it off with their love lives and interests and its only Bobby who's currently out of track.. 

It has been another three months since that fated night and he's still wondering what went wrong between them, He can only wonder why.... 

_**"Did something happen..??"** _Jinhwan taking the seat across Hanbin one afternoon in their favorite Cafe inside the College of Law.. Hanbin has been spending most of his time in this particular spot and still nobody knows why but no one wants to pry except their mathyung. 

_**"Like what..??"** _He ask back, not even sparing the older a glance, too focused on a book that reads **To Kill A Mockingbird** on its cover.. Since when did he ever start reading novels the older wonder..?? Isn't he supposed to be studying his Law modules..?? he thought but didn't really tried voicing it out that's not even the main point. 

_**"Between you and Bobby,** _(He saw the immediate shift of Hanbin's expression from nonchalant to looking stunned but still refuses to raise his head, he's no longer reading) _**look Bin i'm not blind moreover i'm not dumb.. I've known you since you're still wearing your diapers, you used to be cool about hanging out with the Aviation squad, you two are perfectly match like chicken and beer and then suddenly it's as if you guys have never met before.. You keep dodging, you keep avoiding and so does him.."**_ The older ranted looking quite upset but more disappointed. 

There's a long moment of silence and Bobby who had no idea Hanbin is going to be there too just arrived but he halted when he saw them looking serious, he's supposed to meet JinHwan since the guy has been bugging him for days now, He look for a place to hide instinctively, there's not much people at that hour and its relatively quiet that day.. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop but he stayed in one corner, his heart beating rapidly against his chest its been really a while since the last time he saw Hanbin that close, he seemed a little thinner but he's still the most beautiful guy Bobby has ever laid eyes on.. He longed to see his face, his doll eyes, his stupid long chiselled nose, his plump cherry lips.. Just everything about Hanbin.. 

_**"We fucked....**_ (his tone is cold with a blank expression on his face, Bobby however on a distant felt like he's been pushed on a pool of ice, he was frozen from where he's been hiding) _**THERE, i said it, anything else you wanna ask me hyung..?? Cuz if you don't mind i'd like to keep reading my book.."** _Hanbin said those words withiut remorse if anyone would ask Bobby, he could clearly see the younger from where he's standing and he couldn't help but feel hurt, all this time he's been thinking that maybe they both need time and they'll come around again and talk it out, he blocked everything that doesn't help, those rumors about Hanbin continues but he promised himself he'd only believe what the younger tell him, he doesn't want to repeat the same mistakes that almost caused them to part and yet here they are too close yet so far.. 

Hearing the younger talk about what happen between them like it was nothing only makes him keep hurting, and here he throught there's really something special between them but apparently not for Hanbin.. 

_**"So you're together now..??"** _

_**"I clearly said we fucked hyung, not that we made love.."** _

_**"But you like him don't you..??"** _

_**"What do you mean..?? I dont like him like that hyung...."** _

Bobby couldn't take it anymore, he left the cafe not even realizing he's actually crying..

That same day Bobby promised and swear to himself he'll never cross path with Hanbin again..

He'll just be a one lasting memory, a painful one at that.. He'll forget about him and HE DID JUST AS THAT..

He continue on with his life, going back to the same old Bobby he used to be wayback when he and Hanbin didn't happen (at least that's what he wants to convince himself with) He starts going out and about with some random girls and guys again and he doesn't feel guilty anymore, he didn't let himself feel guilty at all.. even if the guys keep nagging him to slow down, he didnt.. If being with somebody else sharing the same heat helps him forget the bad memories that is Hanbin he wouldn't mind taking every itch from every bitch he come across with.. 

But not for Hanbin, after he gave himself to Bobby he became very cautious of everyone else, he doesn't let them lay a finger on him, even just a brief touch or accidental rub he make sure no one would've dared.. Rumors about him comes and goes but the rumors about Bobby roars louder, twice more than it ever did before.. 

It has been five months since the last time he stepped inside the club and he didn't expect a girl shaking and grinding his flat ass on top of Bobby while the guy is sucking faces with another girl will be his welcome greeting upon entering.. He stop on his tracks, watching what's playing infront of him....

He didn't even notice how Jaewon's been yelling his name while waving at him to their usual table.. He just continue watching, watching how the girl riding what used to be his(or was it really even his) watching how the other girl nibbles the lips he used to kiss.. Watching Bobby grope and caress somebody else's skin that wasn't his, watching Bobby panting and getting pleasure from somebody else that wasnt him.. Hearing Bobby moan another name that isn't Hanbin and then their eyes locked.... 

Bobby's hands stop groping, with the girl's kisses he stop responding, he's only staring at him with dark empty eyes only to let out a smirk that he's never seen before from him and then he proceeds making out like as if Hanbin doesn't exist a few feet away before him.. 

Jaewon come to collect the latter, Hanbin don't know if the older knew what Bobby's doing but he just let the guy drags him to their table, their other friends were there too along with the rest of the Aviation squad, he almost forgot its Friday which also means he's gonna be torturing himself with the sight of Bobby on top of his game the entire night, He already feel like crying but he refused to let those tears prove how he's currently hurting cuz obviously in the end he's the only one losing.. 

One, Two, Three hours had passed, Hanbin's not sure but the time seem so slow, He hasn't turn his head back on Bobby's direction.. The guys exchanging random conversations he really isn't interested about, he just stayed quiet not even drinking his own beer, He's just glad the music is too loud and thankful for the dim lights, no one would notice how horrible he looks like.. Why did he even agree with JUNHWAN to meet here in the first place..?? He should've just stayed home lazying on his bed.. But what's done is done, he's here now, he had seen it all and probably those scenarios will keep repeating in his head for a while cuz he's not soemone who actually forgets.. 

Hanbin excused himself and headed straight to the toilet, he just really feel suffocated, the heavy feeling inside his chest keeps getting worse, he need a breather..

There in the confines of the mens restroom, He stood there longer than he usually would, just staring at nothingness, his reflection in the mirror is blurry as his hazy mind.. And maybe the heavens are all ganging up on him cuz FUCK IT he know that groans and grunts too well to mistake it for somebody else.. 

Hanbin closes his eyes, he sees only black and red, after one heavy breath he walks to the cubicles and bang the door that he's sure of Bobby's in it.. He bangs it constantly, loud and unforgiving.... 

The door swings open revealing the way he pictures them to be, the girl wiping her mouth, messy hair and crumpled dress, Bobby's no better with his still half zipped unbottoned jeans, messy shirt, sweaty hair and hitched breath but the bastard looks so proud as if he did something worthy of a goddamn recognition.. However the girl looks embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.. As if Hanbin give a fuck.. 

_**"Get out.."**_ He said, firm and cold.. The girl hurried and run her way out covering her almost exposed chest.. 

_**"You should've atleast let her wear her bra.."** _

_**"Do i look like i care..??"** _Hanbin retort, he's so mad and just a heartbeat away from punching the older.. He's never felt this type of rage before.. 

_**"What happens to your ethics Mr.CASANOVA..?? I always thought you're a fucking gentleman guess i was wrong,**_ (there's sarcasm evident on his tone, trying to fix his shirt but he gives up halfway, its already messy to begin with) _**aniway i gotta run before she get some, i can't let all the works i did just for some other assholes have her way with her and not me.."** _He stated dismissively already going for the door.. 

_**"Until when do you plan to keep acting like I don't exist..??"** _

_**"JIWON..!!!!"**_ Yanking the older so he could face him.. Bobby swat his hand away a little too rough that causes Hanbin to hit his back on to the wall.. Bobby's throwing dagger glares towards him.. 

**_"Leave me alone Hanbin i want nothing to do with you.."_ **Those words cut deeper than Hanbin thought it could, Bobby's eyes are bloodshot he wasn't just sure if it's because of anger or maybe, just maybe he's feeling the same pain Bobby actually caused him.. 

_**"Hm,**_ (Hanbin grins in disbelief, feeling worthless for the first time) _**right and here i am thinking you're different from everyone else..**_ (He spared him a smile, a smile that would haunt Bobby his entire life) _**Well you had your fun right..?? so i guess that's all there is...."**_

**_"What do you mean..????"_ **Bobby ask, confused but nonetheless he's mad.. Hanbin decides to just walk away cuz his eyes might betray him sooner, he couldn't afford to let the older see him cry because of him.. Not infront of him at least.. 

_**"I'm not you're fucking boytoy Hanbin..!!!!"** _Bobby yelled before he can get out of the door, it didn't sit well with Hanbin and snap right back his head to face him.. 

_**"Who DAFAK said i'm toying with you..??!!"**_ He yelled back with the same vigor, but it wasn't enough, he had too much bullshit to deal with tonight while he come unprepared, storming the little distance between them and grabs Bobby by the collar.. 

**_"You had me virgin you dipshit..??!!"_ **Hanbin's raging tightening the grip he had on Bobby, the older retaliates and force himself off of his grip, pushing Hanbin knocking him against the door in the process.. 

_**"And YOU were the one who said WE FUCKED..!!!! its just a FUCK..??!!"**_ The yelling proceeds, two outraged and impulsive jerks that only wants to blame and purposely hurt each other out of indenial and pride.. For a moment Bobby forgets how fragile Hanbin under his touch but there's no room for guilt now, certainly there's no room for regret but only resentment..

_**"Those are two completely different things Bobby.."** _The younger uttered, calmer this time but Bobby refuse to give in and be rational, He waited long for this to happen, God knows how hard he tried to stop himself from appearing infornt of Hanbin unannounced just to confront him, fight him, to make him see his worth and he's not just some fuck like everybody else he's ever encountered.. He's different and its not his fault Hanbin is too blind to see it.. 

" _ **It doesn't seem like that to me.. I heard what you said to JinHwan don't fucking lie to me Hanbin i'm not your bitch..!!!!"**_ Bobby roared, finally letting those heavy loads out of his chest, he thought it would make him feel better once he slap those words straight in Hanbin's face but he feels worst.. Those eyes that use to harbour his own universe is now brimming with tears, tears that starts to fall nonstop.. 

_**"Guess you didn't heard everything,** _(Hanbin's voice is gravelly and painful) _**because if you did, you wouldn't be saying stupid things to me right now.."** _It's almost inaudible but it resonated even to the deepest corner of the latter's ears.. The damaged is all done, there's no point of going into circles now Bobby figured, he's hurting aniway, they both are.. guess that's fair enough, when the heart breaks, does it really breaks even..???? Or one of them is actually hurting ten times more than the other one..???? Who knows... 

_**"I don't wanna hear it, Not now not ever.."**_ Bobby watch the younger wipe his face with the back of his palm, sniffling adorably but he has learned his lesson, He's not one to be swayed easily with a cute Hanbin anymore.. 

" _ **OK,** _(he nods, sparing another smile that never reaches his eyes nor will ever going to make his dimples peek out the way theynused to _ **) so i guess this is goodbye for us huh,**_ (he bit his lips to stop a sob from escaping, there's no use for them now and he just had to suck it up) _**Hm, fuxk.... there's not even US in the first place...."** _They look at each other, straight in the eyes.... Long and longing but their time is ending.. 

_**".... Goodbye, Mr. Airplane......"** _Hanbin let out those words, and on his little tippitoes he reach out for the older's cheek, planting a deep goodbye kiss and run out with his hand covered mouth, tears running down his cheeks leaving and running away from the guy he's been inlove with..

MR. AIRPLANE, stood still, unmoved, stunned.... Yes, goodbye it is.... 

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

( **What Bobby didn't hear that day)**

_**"I love him....**_ (there's a beutiful smile painted on his face, complimenting his intimidating features making him look softer almost angelic) _ **I think i love him too much it's scary..**_ (He starts blushing, embarrased even but he couldn't hide those heart eyes everytime he think about Bobby but it didn't stay for long) _**And I don't think he thinks of me that way too..**_ (his smile starts to falter until its only a fine line) _**We both know he's inlove with you.."** _He glance at the older who's been watching him this while time looking amused.. JinHwan smiled at him, reassuring and understanding.. 

_**"Hm, you want me to talk to him..??"** _

_**"Please don't....**_ (shaking his head constantly somehow guilty of burdening the older) _**This is my own problem hyung, I will deal with it.. I promise.."** _Trying to pursuade his older friend, gladly they didn't have to argue further, he doesn't have the heart left for that.. There's been such a blank space in him eversince he stop chasing the guy that has been filling and accupying all his dreams.. But there's nothing he can really do. 

_**"But why are you avoiding him..??"** _Jinhwan inquired that got Hanbin stop functioning for sometime.. 

There it is, the thing he's been dreading.... guess he can't avoid it now nor can he lie to the older, JinHwan knows him like the back of his palm he'll know for sure if he's trying to hide something from him.... 

_**"Mrs. Kim,** _(his lips tremble mentioning the womans name) _**she talked to me and ask me to leave his son alone....**_ (the older's eyes bulged in surprise, of all the reasons there is never once it crossed his mind about Bobby's mom) _**She knelt down infront of me hyung____**_ (his voice cracked, eyes blurry with unshed tears, Jinhwan is quick to leave his spot to take the seat beside the younger to comfort him) _**begging me to stay away from Jiwon, how am i supposed to say no to her..??"**_

_**"Did he know about it..??"** _

_**"God NO hyung**_ (eyes pleading earnestly, the older can only feel for him since there's nothing he can do to help in the situation) _ **He shouldn't,** _(He doesn't realized he's already crying until Jinhwan pulled him into a hug, patting his back with sincere empathy) _**i**_ _**can't be the reason he'll go against his own mother, we both know how much he loves her.."**_ Those words that needed to be said almost choke him but it's the truth and he already made a promise.. He's not the one to break a promise as well and take back his words even if its killing him.. 

_**"But what about you..??"** _He muttered under his breath already stress when its not even his own problem to solve. 

_**"Love is patient, Love is kind, it does not envy.. It does not boast, it is not proud, It does not dishonor others...."** _Hanbin joke trying to lighten up the mood although he's hurting, he even manage to spare another smile for the older when they parted from the hug.. Jinhwan rolled his eyes, frustrated but he still reach for the tissue box and help his dongsaeng wipe away his tears stained cheeks.

_**"GOD,**_ (heaving an exasperated sigh) _**you're ridiculous and insufferable why am i even friends with you..????"** _The older scowled not really meaning every word of it, he feels bad for the younger and as much as he wants to help he also knows Hanbin is too good, he would rather sacrifice his happiness to put somebody else's well being first.. he's always been selfless and its so unfair how the world doesn't reward him of what he truly deserves after all the good things he's done and keep doing..

_**"I love him so much hyung...."** _

_**"I love him so bad...."** _

_**"Then go get him, fight for your love Bin.. Don't be like this, don't do this to yourself.. Stop hurting yourself you don't deserve it...."**_ Jinhwan almost beg but Hanbin is determined and firm when he decides about something.. too bad it seems like the only option available for him is to let go **AGAIN..**

_**"I also don't deserve him hyung, he's so beautiful and precious.... I really just love him...."**_ Hanbin admitting defeat, maybe his love for Bobby is not enough in this lifetime, maybe it's not the time for them, maybe in their next lifetime they will, if god permits, the reality now is nothing but bitter-sweet.

Not everyone gets their happy endings after all.... Life must go on, even MR.AIRPLANE had to go and move on....

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️ **FIN** ✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super thank y'all for reading.... And i'm sorry if this isn't the ending that y'all anticipated/expected/wanted.. Y'all read it aniway LOL.. i might write a sequel who knows, i got plenty of unfinished AU's and someone called me for it and she might see this too so i'll stop now.. I'm glad to meet y'all here it's been incredible.... GODBLESS Y'ALL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE....

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just one shot on my draft but i'm too lazy to encode LOL so i'll just drop little by little....


End file.
